Héros de Olympus
by Oceane Jackson
Summary: La troupe de danse d'élite Héros, de l'Academy Olympus, est un beau groupe soudé au studio mais à l'école, chacun fait ses choses. Que va-t-il se passer quand ils vont être tous mis dans la même équipe pour un projet? Sans oublier que cette année, ils ont la chance de se rendre aux compétitions internationales. Drama, amour et danse! AU. UPDATE IRRÉGULIER
1. Épisode 1-Le besoin de vengeance (C)

Épisode 1- Le besoin de vengeance

PDV Annabeth **12 mai 2014 18h**

-Les troupes de danse suivantes sont demandées sur scène; Asgard, Kronos et Olympus. Merci! Dit une voix dans les haut-parleurs.

Nous montons sur scène très nerveux parce que la troupe qui gagne ce soir représentera les États-Unis aux compétitions internationales. Je rapatrie ma troupe et leur dis:

-Hey gang! Perso, je suis vraiment fière de nos performances peu importe les résultats... Ok?

Je ne reçois que quelques «Ouais Annie...» sur des tons stressés. Je suis moi-même vraiment nerveuse que je n'ai même pas relevé le surnom que je déteste d'habitude.

-Alors, le moment tant attendu... les résultats de nationales. Avec 93.5 points...Asgard!

Des applaudissements se font entendre et je souris à Magnus, le capitaine de cette troupe et mon cousin.

-Avec 96 points... Olympus!

Notre troupe se sourit, content du résultat mais triste de la fin. Le troupe de la Kronos Dance Academy crie de joie car c'est eux qui vont aux internationales.

-Et oui! C'est la Kronos Academy avec 96.5 points qui représentera les USA aux compétitions internationales.

Non mais c'est quoi cette histoire de 0.5 points de plus que nous!? Nous serons prêts et nous les battrons dans deux ans.

* * *

PDV Annabeth **6 sept. 2016 8h10**

Je sors de l'auto de ma belle-mère et je vois mes deux meilleurs amis qui se dirigent vers moi en se tenant la main. Je les observe tandis qu'ils approchent et je marmonne;

-Contente de voir que vous êtes enfin ensemble..

-Salut Abeth! Dit une Rachel resplendissante de bonheur.

-Salut Lukachel!

-Super! Ça recommence! Pourquoi je comprends jamais ce que dis cette fille... donc c'est quoi Lukachel?

Je lui réponds vraiment désespérée par la lenteur de son cerveau non-matinal:

-C'est le nom de ton couple Luke!

Je discute avec eux quelques minutes, leur donne rendez-vous à la case de Rachel pendant la pause du matin et je vais prendre mes choses pour mon premier cours. Hé oui, je suis toute seule sans eux sauf dans un cours d'Arts de la Scène que j'ai en commun avec Luke.

Je monte les escaliers vers les laboratoires de sciences et tout à coup, Thalia apparaît et me sourit. Elle vérifie si nous sommes seules et me dit:

-Salut Beth! Je te cherchais justement! Les Royals veulent te faire un coup. Conseil...évite-les.

-Merci Thals!

-De rien cap'tain!

Les Royals veulent me faire un coup, c'est normal... Mais...excusez-moi! Vous devez sûrement avoir rien compris alors je vais recommencer.

Je m'appelle Annabeth Chase. J'ai 17 ans et je vais à la Goode High Scool. C'est une école d'arts. Je suis aussi inscrite depuis mes cinq ans à la Olympus Dance Academy, une école de danse très renommée. Je suis co-capitaine de la troupe au niveau le plus élevé; Héros. Notre troupe est hyper-soudée , on est une famille mais à l'école, chacun est dans ses affaires, ses gangs et ses amis. Même si on s'entraide discrètement. _L'école_ est divisée en plusieurs gangs. Les voici.

 **Funny:** Léo-Connor-Travis

 **Mon trio:** Moi (Annabeth)-Luke-Rachel

 **Normals** : Hazel-Juniper-Katie-Lou-Frank-Grover-Nico-Les Funny en font partie.

 **Populaires** : Piper-Reyna-Siléna-Thalia-Clarisse-Percy-Jason-Beckendroft-Chris

 **Royals** : Drew-Chionné-Suzan-Octavian-Steven-Patrick

Les Royals sont malheureusement la royauté de l'école car tout le monde à peur d'eux. Ah oui! Ils ne peuvent pas me sentir et je leur rends bien, je crois.

Bref, retournons à la réalité. Je me rends jusqu'au local de sciences et je toque doucement à la porte. Mme Anderson me vois.

-Bon matin Annabeth! Tu peux entrer!

J'entre, la salue et je m'assois à ma place.

-Comment vas-tu? Me demande-t-elle.

-Je vais bien...

-Et la danse?

-Um...ben... C'est les internationales cette année et je vais tout faire pour m'y rendre avec la troupe! Dis-je franchement.

-Oh là là! L'heure de la vengeance des Héros à sonnée!

* * *

C'était petit mais j'espère que vous avez aimé. Je veux savoir si vous aimeriez avoir une présentation pour chaque personnage. Je crois que je vais publier le deuxième chapitre d'ici le 1 avril!

A+

Oceane Jackson


	2. Épisode 2-Un projet d'ADLS (C)

Épisode 2- Un projet d'Arts De La Scène

 **PDV Grover** _6 sept. 2016 , 13h 30 dans l'auditorium de l'école_

La cloche sonne et Mr. Apollon, le prof d'ADSL, prend les présences.

-Aucun absent. Parfait! Aujourd'hui je vous explique le nouveau projet d'équipe...

Je regarde Frank et Nico pour qu'on se place ensemble.

-...Que je déciderais, finit le prof d'un ton enjoué.

Tout le monde paraît déçus mais Mr. Apollon continue quand même.

-La tâche sera simple; monter des numéros d'humour, de danse, de chant ou de musique pour combler une entracte de 45 minutes lors d'une représentation de Roméo et Juliette au Lincoln Center.

Je suis sous le choc. Comment notre prof a pu monter ce projet? Le Lincoln Center, c'est pas minuscule, je le sais, je l'ai fait avec la troupe il y a quelques années mais là, c'est différent, je risque de ne pas être en équipe avec qui je danse depuis que j'ai 5 ans. Fier de l'effet qu'a son projet, (tout le monde est surexcité), Apollon donne les documents du projet et quand il arrive à ma place, il me chuchote;

-J'ai déjà fait les équipes et vous allez être les meilleurs...

Il me dit ça et continue d'expliquer le document au groupe.

J'ai ma petite idée à propos de la composition de mon équipe car c'est le seul cours où toute la troupe est réunie. Je crois sincèrement que les profs nous ont placés tous ensembles et j'en suis pas surpris...

* * *

 **PDV Annabeth** _14h 30_

Je sors de la classe d'ADLS (arts de la scène) et je m'en vais vers mon casier. Presque arrivée à destination, je remarque que Drew et sa bande sont là, j'essaie de disparaître mais trop tard elle m'a vue. Elle se dirige vers moi et me dit:

-Oh non! Si c'est pas la petite nerd qui se promène toute seule dans l'école... Comme c'est triste! S'exclame dramatiquement Drew.

Je lui réplique que je n'ai pas l'air d'une maîtresse qui promène ses nombreux toutous MOI.

-Pétasse, marmonne-t-elle plutôt fort.

-Hey Drew! Je crois qu'il reste environ trois minutes à la pause... Dépêches-toi si tu veux te remaquiller, dit mon sauveur d'un _sassy_.

* * *

 **PDV Percy** _14h 34_

Je m'approche d'Annabeth pour voir si elle va bien. Je n'aime pas vraiment que Drew lui fasse ça parce qu'après Annabeth est de mauvaise humeur à l'entraînement et c'est pas agréable, elle voit des défauts inexistants et elle nous fait souffrir.

-Ça va Perce, je suis vivante, dit-elle.

Puit de sagesse part sans aucun autre regard pour moi.

 _17h 30, appartement des Jackson-Blofis_

Me voilà devant mon souper avec ma mère et mon beau-père après avoir enchaîné plusieurs devoirs et mes étirements. Ma mère est de bonne humeur et nous questionne sur nos journées.

-Est-ce qu'il c'est passé quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui? Percy?

-Ben...on va commencer un nouveau projet en arts de la scène et Mr Apollon choisit les équipes.

-D'accord, et toi Paul?

Je sais que mon beau-père répond à ma mère mais je me perds dans mes pensés. Je finis le délicieux repas de ma mère et je me retourne dans ma chambre. Je regarde l'heure et je prends mes clés et mon sac de danse. Je dis à mes parents que je vais donner un cours à des petits.

 _18h 15_

Je mets la musique et demande à mes élèves de faire avec moi la routine d'échauffement. Après ça, nous travaillons sur les techniques de chacun. Le temps passe et James, Eldon, West et Noah (N.A. Les gars du Studio ;) s'améliorent vraiment. 19h 15 sonne et les jeunes repartent avec leurs parents. Je ferme et verrouille Olympus en me disant que je reviens demain matin avant l'école.

* * *

Bon, je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, c'est court mais l'épisode 3 sera posté pour le 10 avril. D'ici là, je veux vous poster le bla bla (informations générales et présentations des personnages). En espérant que cela vous a plu...

Oceane Jackson


	3. Bla Bla Utile Pour La Compréhension (C)

**Bla Bla à lire**

-Les compétitions régionales et nationales ont lieu à chaque année dans New-York pour nos Héros et à Miami pour les régionales. Celles internationales ont lieu aux deux ans dans une ville différente à chaque fois.

-Asgard est à Boston et Magnus Chase (cousin d'Annabeth) est le capitaine de la troupe d'élite.

-Kronos est à San Francisco et Jack Wilson est le capitaine de la troupe d'élite.

* * *

 ** _Présentation des personnages dont vous entendrez parler pour le moment_**

 **Annabeth Chase** est entrée à 4 ans à la Olympus Dance Academy. Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère qu'elle ne voit pas souvent car ses parents se sont divorcés quand elle a eu 7 ans et que sa mère vit en France. Son père s'est remarié avec Cheryl et Mattew et Bobby sont nés un an plus tard. Beth entretient des relations un peu tendues avec les membres de sa famille. Vers ses 12 ans, Annabeth est jumelée avec Percy et ils cheminent ensemble dans la danse. Elle a 15 ans quand Kronos va aux internationales. Anna aime avoir le contrôle sur sa vie, elle est intelligente, disciplinée et a malheureusement un orgueil démesuré. Mlle Chase est la capitaine des Héros, elle danse tous les styles de danse et elle a 17 ans dans l'histoire.

 **Persée (Percy) Jackson** a commencé à faire de la nage synchronisé à 4 ans et la danse à débuté vers ses 7 ans dans un studio de Manhattan. Sa mère regardait pour un nouveau studio et les auditions d'Olympus se sont présentées comme une porte grande ouverte. Perce a arrêté la natation pour la danse quand il a commencé à danser avec Annabeth car elle est devenue sa meilleure amie bien vite. Jackson est un peu trop loyal, joyeux mais pas matinal et persévérant (Jeu de mots pourri). La mère de Percy est auteure de roman d'amour (Devinez qui est son inspiration...) et le prof d'anglais, Mr. Paul est son beau-père. Percy est devenu le capitaine des Héros, danse tous les styles de danse et il a 17 ans.

 **Thalia Grace** a 18 ans et est obstinée, entêtée, protectrice, et curieuse. Elle entre à Olympus à 5 ans (même année qu'Annabeth) et sa mère meure 1 an plus tard. Son père se remarie avec Héra un an après. Thals danse le hip-hop, le jazz et la danse acrobatique. Ses meilleurs amis sont Percy(Cousin), Annabeth, Siléna, Piper, Clarisse et Reyna. Bref, Thalia reste presque la même fille que dans l'œuvre originale. Elle aurait eu une relation avec un gars l'été dernier quand elle était en vacances en Australie mais elle n'en parle pas car ça continue de la chagriner.

 **Grover Underwood** a aussi 18 ans et il est l'ami de tous les danseurs de la troupe. Il a le même caractère que dans les livres et le biquet est chorégraphe et il danse du jazz, du contemporain et de la danse acrobatique. Il est en couple avec Juniper depuis un an. Grover est entré à Olympus à 5 ans. Il habite avec son oncle Ferdinand car ses parents sont morts quand il avait 6 mois.

 **Siléna Beauregard** est la fille d'Aphrodite et la belle-fille de Tristan McLean depuis ses 6 ans. Elle a commencé à sortir avec Charles à 13 ans et ils sont encore ensemble. Sissi a 17 ans et elle s'entend bien avec tout le monde et son vœux le plus cher est que la troupe puisse être ce qu'elle vraiment à l'école. Léna a un tempérament de _gossip_ et elle est très franche et _girly_. Elle est entré en même temps qu'Annabeth.

 **Nico Di Angelo** a 17 ans et il interprète du jazz et du hip-hop. Nic a 2 ans quand sa mère meure et à 5 ans, son père se remarie avec Perséphone et il entre à Olympus. Nico est un garçon sensible, intelligent et rusé. Ses meilleurs amis sont Frank, Hazel et Thalia. Il a 15 ans quand Kronos va aux internationales et il se rend compte en même temps qu'il est gay. Pas longtemps après, il commence à fréquenter Will, rencontré par hasard dans Central Park. Il est entré en même temps qu'Annabeth

 **Charles Beckendroft** a 17 ans et il est en couple avec Siléna depuis 4 ans. Léo est son demi-frère et ils ont le même père, ils sont entrés à Olympus à 5 ans. Beck est ami avec tout le monde mais il est plus proche de Chris, Jason, Percy et Léo. Il garde la même personnalité que dans les livres. Il est entré en même temps qu'Hazel.

 **Jason Grace** est le frère de Thalia et il a 17 ans. Le blondinet interprète du ballet, du hip-hop et de la danse acrobatique. Ses meilleurs amis sont Léo, Percy(Cousin), Chris et Beck. Grace a le même caractère que d'habitude (good boy) et il ressent quelque chose de très fort pour Piper mais c'est caché très loin au fond de lui. Il est entré à Olympus à 4 ans.

 **Piper McLean** est une interprète de ballet, contemporain et danse acrobatique et elle est la demi-sœur de Siléna comme vous le savez. Elle est entrée à Olympus à 4 ans et aujourd'hui elle en a 17. Pip's a plein d'amis mais ses meilleurs amis sont Siléna, Thalia, Annabeth, Reyna, Jason et Léo. Elle fait semblant de ne rien ressentir pour Jason même si elle meurt d'envie de l'embrasser car elle ne veut pas détruire leur amitié.

* * *

 ** _Bref pour résumé_**

L'entré à l'académie s'est fait en 2003 à 4 ans pour : Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Siléna, Reyna, Lou, Katie, Clarisse, Frank, Connor, Travis et Chris. Et à 5ans pour Thalia, Grover et Juniper.

En 2004 à 5 ans pour Charles et Léo et 4 ans pour Hazel.

En 2011 à 12 ans pour Percy.


	4. Épisode 3-Je crois que (C)

Épisode 3- Je crois que...

 **PDV Annabeth** _8 sept 2016 6h30 Studio A_

La chanson se termine et la propriétaire de l'académie, Aphrodite nous félicite:

-Wow! Ça c'était la perfection totale les Héros! Il reste juste à filmer la chorégraphie et à l'envoyer à l'organisation des régionales au bon moment. On se voit après-demain pour la pratique. Oh et Katie, Lou n'oubliez pas de verrouiller le local après le cours de contemporain.

-C'est noté Aphro, lui répond Katie.

Je me diriges vers mon sac pour aller me changer quand Piper, Hazel, Siléna, Grover et Frank arrivent à côté de moi.

-Annie... Tu peux nous faire le duo sur Say Something avec Percy? Me demande Siléna.

-Tu le sais très bien, ne m'appelle pas Annie... Et d'accord je peux le faire.

Percy s'approche de moi et me demande:

-Tu veux le faire avec ou sans pointes?

-Avec, ils ne l'ont jamais vu, répondis-je pour me justifier.

Cervelle d'algues va préparer la musique, je prends mes pointes d'entraînement et commence à les mettre. La musique démarre et je vois Percy du coin de l'œil qui s'échauffe en révisant le duo. Je termine d'attacher mes rubans roses et je me diriges vers le centre de la pièce. La chanson commence et je danse avec toute mon âme. Le refrain arrive et nous faisons un pas de deux parfait. Nous tournons et je pars à l'autre bout du studio. C'est dans un duo comme celui-là que je ressent à quel point je suis lié à lui. J'ai confiance en mon meilleur ami et lui en moi. La chanson tire à sa fin et je cambre le dos tout en étant soutenue par Percy. Des applaudissements arrivent à mes oreilles et je souris à Perce qui a l'air très fier de notre performance.

-Si les deux capitaines le veulent bien, j'aimerais que cette chorégraphie soit un des duos présenté aux nationales, propose Aphrodite, le sourire aux lèvres.

La troupe au complet est d'accord et notre coach se tourne vers nous pour un verdict. Mon co-capitaine m'implore du regard, je réponds:

-Ce sera un plaisir de faire le duo aux nationales.

* * *

 **PDV Thalia** _8h30, Hall d'entrée de Goode High School_

J'entre dans l'école et je me diriges vers mon casier. Piper et Siléna me rejoignent et nous discutons de la chorégraphie que nous commencerons à la prochaine pratique.

-J'ai vraiment hâte de voir la choré! S'exclame Piper.

-Vous allez l'ADORER, nous assure Léna qui a participé à sa création.

Je suis curieuse de voir si elle va craquer et nous en dévoiler plus. Alors, je lui demande:

-C'est quoi le style de danse Sissi?

-De quoi parlez-vous girls? Demande Reyna qui vient d'arriver avec Clarisse.

-Elles me demandaient quel est le style de la prochaine choré, répond Siléna, soulagée que Reyna arrive, elle est très à cheval sur les règlements donc je vais me faire ramasser.

-Les filles! Franchement! Vous savez qu'on ne peut pas vous le dire. Sinon, on va se faire tuer par les capitaines, pour vous avoir gâcher la surprise...

 _JE SAIS REINETTE ET C'EST POUR ÇA QUE JE LE DEMANDE!_ Mais je répond à la place:

-Ok... j'étais juste curieuse.

La cloche sonne et je me rends dans ma classe de sciences. La prof arrive, prends les présences et nous présente le plan de cours. Au programme, les énergies non-renouvelables. Traduction faire semblant d'écouter pour une grosse heure.

* * *

 **PDV Percy** _12h03, toujours à l'école._

Je m'en vais à mon casier ranger mes livres quand les nunuches et leur reine arrivent vers moi. Exaspéré, je dis rapidement à l'impératrice de l'école:

-Écoutes Drew, je te l'ai déjà dis mille fois, Je NE SORTIRAIS PAS avec toi! Alors fou-moi la paix et bonne journée!

Je prends mon lunch, fermes brutalement mon casier et je pars vers la cafétéria. Quand Drew réagit enfin, je suis content de remarquer qu'elle bouille de colère.

J'arrive à la table et je m'assois à côté de Beck.

-C'est encore S _a Majesté_ qui t'a parlé Perce? Me demande Jason.

-Ouais... mais je sais pas si c'était la même chose que d'hab. Je lui ai pas laissé le temps de répondre.

Je leur raconte toute l'histoire et ils me félicitent d'avoir mis Drew en colère.

Après avoir mangé, nous jouons au trou de cul (jeu de cartes) en jasant de l'école.

-Les gars, j'ai un petit problème, dit Chris un peu gêné.

-Shoot Chris! L'empresse Jason.

-Ben... je crois que j'aime bien...

-...QUI? crions-nous (Beck, Jason et moi), on dirait des petites filles.

-euh...les petits pains au chocolats, se dégonfle-t-il.

-Non. Ça pourrait être Lou ! Propose Jason

Chris ne réagit pas.

-Reyna!

Toujours aucune réaction chez le principal intéressé.

Je réfléchis (avec ma cervelles d'algues dirait Annabeth) et je passe en revue toutes les filles de la troupe. Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Siléna, Katie, Lou, Anabeth, Juniper et …

-CLARISSE!

Cris rougit violement et nous dit rapidement;

-Non! C'est pas elle!

-Ta face est pas du même avis mon gars, l'informe Beck.

-Ok... Vous avez gagné... J'aime Clarisse, je pense.

Je lui dis sans réfléchir:

-Ben... Dis-lui...

-T'es tu fou! Jamais! Elle va me rejeter, s'énerve Chris.

À ce moment, la cloche sonne et nous nous empressons de nous rendre dans nos classes respectives.

* * *

 _13h30, encore et toujours à l'école._

Je suis en anglais et Paul euh... Mr. Blofis m'a déjà expliqué la matière du cours pour être sûr que je la comprenne bien (Avantage d'avoir un beau-père prof d'anglais). Ce qui me permet de ne pas suivre le cours.

Je prends mon agenda. Et je vois la pratique que j'ai avec Annabeth ce soir. J'ai vraiment hâte! Euh.. wtf pourquoi j'ai hâte comme ça!? C,est la même chose à toutes les semaines...

 _ **Fin de l'épisode 3**_

* * *

Avec presque 1 mois de retard je vous poste ce chapitre, _sorry about that!_. Alors, pourquoi pensez-vous que Percy à hâte à la pratique? L'épisode 4 sera posté dès que j'aurai fini de la taper à l'ordi.

 **Pour NYC17**

En fait pour répondre à ta question, Luke et Rachel sont en couple et ne font pas partis de la troupe de danse mais ils sont les meilleurs amis d'Annabeth à l'école. Ils font respectivement de la musique et de l'art.


	5. Épisode 4- Invitation et Équipes forcées

_Épisode 4- Invitation et équipes forcées_

 **PDV Annabeth Jeudi 9 sept. 9h 30**

La répétition d'hier c'est bien déroulée. Percy m'a montré une base pour créer une chorégraphie sur Cake by the Ocean. Nous avons enfin fini notre duo contemporain sur Stiches. Bref une superbe pratique.

Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas de répétition avec les Héros ou de cours à donner aux plus jeunes. Mais il faut que j'écoute, Mme Dodds donne des infos importantes.

-Donc, comme je le disais, l'examen de révision de la matière de l'année dernière aura lieu le 25 septembre. Et tâchez de réviser, car son degré de difficulté est très élevé. Ceux qui couleront cet examen auront une récupération par semaine obligatoire, dit la prof la plus détestée de l'école.

À ces mots, la cloche sonne nous libérant du supplice qu'est un cours de maths.

 **13h**

J'entre dans l'auditorium où sont donnés les cours d'ADLS (Arts De La Scène) et je vais m'assoir à côté de Luke qui est arrivé avant moi.

-Hey Anna! Tu savais que je sortirais avec Rachel toi?

-Moi, je le savais depuis un an mais vous étiez trop coincés, répondis-je, un peu hautaine et arrogante.

-il y'a un an tu m'aurais dit ça et j'aurai cru que tu avais contracté un virus qui ramollit le cerveau.

La deuxième cloche sonne et Mr. Apollon fait son entrée sur scène.

-Bon après-midi tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez bien mangé! S'exclame joyeusement Apollon. Il continue, le programme d'aujourd'hui est : première réunion d'équipe qui vous serons dévoilées… MAINTENANT!

Un écran blanc apparait et les équipes sont écrites dessus.

-Je vous avertis aucun chialage ne sera toléré, dit le prof en imitant Mme Dods.

 **Équipe 1** : (Imaginez 20 personnes)

 **Équipe 2** : (Imaginez 19 personnes et Luke)

 **Équipe 3** : Annabeth-Charles- Chris-Clarisse-Connor-Frank-Grover-Hazel-Jason-Juniper-Katie-Léo- Lou-Nico-Percy-Piper-Reyna-Siléna-Thalia-Travis

QUOI!?

Je peux pas être en équipe avec la troupe. Je veux dire, je les adore c'est une vrai famille mais c'est différent à l'école. En plus, à cause des nationales, on n'a pas le temps de créer de nouvelles chorées. Je croise le regard de Percy qui me «dit» de regarder à l'arrière de la salle. Je me retourne et je vois Aphrodite, notre coach et proprio, qui me sourit, l'air de dire «C'est l'heure de faire sauter les couvertures ma chérie!».

-Allez! Première réunion d'équipe! Annonce Apollon.

Notre équipe se rejoint lentement.

-Salut gang dit Percy d'un ton monocorde.

-Salut Perce! Répondent les autres sur le même ton.

-Bon, moi, je dis qu'on fonctionne comme dans la troupe, propose simplement Juniper.

Les Héros donnent leurs avis qui est franchement le même. Alors, je sors des feuilles de papier et écrit «Brainstorming» comme titre.

-Si on danse pas, vous êtes une bande d'imbéciles et je vous assassine dans votre sommeil, nous menace Clarisse.

J'écris «DANSE» et je prends mon surligneur jaune mais je croise les regards de Percy et de Siléna, alors je surligne une lettre sur deux en bleu et les autres en rose.

-On fait quelles chorées? Amène Travis.

-On peut faire des vieilles chorégraphies comme Lolipop et Loca Loca, propose mélancoliquement Piper.

-Ou des récentes comme Can't feel my face, Are you ready for this et Lean on, dit Léo qui les aime bien.

Je notes toutes les idées et signale qu'il manque encore une dizaine de chansons. Aphrodite nous approche;

-La gang je dois vous parler...

Nous nous retournons vers notre coach comme une seule personne. Elle continue.

-Apollon, qui est un de mes amis et moi, avons décidé de vous placer ensemble car vous n'aurez pas de nouvelles chorées à créer donc plus de temps pour les nationales.

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais...

-Merci Maman! Je t'adore! Me bouche Siléna.

J'observe les autres membres de ma troupe et ils n'ont pas l'air dérangé d'être en équipe avec les autres. Contrairement à moi. Je les adore mais c'est jusque... à l'école, la plupart de mes meilleurs amis sont dans les pop's et moi je reste l'intello de service que la royauté de l'école déteste. Aussi, Rachel; et Luke sont vraiment importants pour moi et j'ignore s'ils m'en voudront quand ils apprendront avec qui je danse et je suis amie depuis des années . Mais... Enfin Annabeth, c'est de ta faute si tu es dans cette position là. Je veux dire, c'est moi qui à choisis de cacher une partie de ma personnalité a tous mes amis. Je sors de mes pensées quand Aphrodite part et que nous continuons à donner des idées de chorégraphies. La cloche de récréation sonne et Apollon nous demande de rester.

-Aphrodite m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci loin des oreilles indiscrètes, dit notre prof d'ADLS en montrant une enveloppe brune avec L'insigne de l'organisation des compétitions des régionales.

-Moi personnellement, je passe mon tour, dis-je.

Désespérant, dit Thalia, très déterminée. Elle prend l'enveloppe des mains d'Apollon, l'ouvre et commence à la lire la lettre à voix haute:

-Bonjour, en tant que vice-présidente de l'association des académies de danse de New York, j'ai le grand honneur de vous inviter à poster votre candidature pour représenter New York aux compétitions nationales. Pour ce faire, vous devez envoyer une vidéo mettant en vedette toute votre troupe d'élite à l'adresse ci-dessus. Veuillez prendre note que cette invitation ne s'adresse qu'à la troupe HÉROS DE OLYMPUS. Mes salutations distinguées, Louise Cruise. Dit Thalia d'un ton plutôt enjoué.

La cloche annonçant le début des cours sonne et Apollon nous dit qu'il est responsable de notre retard et chaque danseur se rend à con cours.

 **PDV Percy 16h 30**

Je suis le premier arrivé au studio pour la pratique entre dude. J'allume les lumières et mets notre mix de chanson rythmées. Un à un, les autres arrivent et nous faisons une chorégraphies qui implique des acrobaties en tous genres. LA chansons se termine et on se félicite. Mais l'heure de la danse est terminée et Travis va mettre de la musique plus smooth.

-Hey les boys! Devinez quoi! S'exclame Jason aussi excité qu'un enfant le matin de Noël.

-Quoi tu as vu des éléphants roses et tu veux nous montrer tes photos? Prédit Travis.

-Non! Sa belle-mère a adopté une licorne. Objecte son jumeau.

-Bref, qu'est-ce qu'il ya encore Superman Blond? Se lamente Léo.

-Je sais que quelqu'un aime quelqu'un dans la troupe!

-C'EST QUI?! Si la personne ne se démontre pas MAINTENANT, elle va y goûter, menace Connor.

Un silence s'installe et Let her go de Passenger joue.

-Bon puisque personne ne parle, je vais combler le vide. Alors on va y aller par élimination. Nico, Beck, Frank et moi on est en couple, donc éliminés. Connor même s'il est... comment dire... un peu idiot, il ne se menacerait pas lui-même. Jason aussi éliminé car c'est lui qui l'a annoncé. Ce qui reste travis Chris, Léo et Perce, résonne tranquillement mon meilleur ami.

-C'est pas moi, avouais-je.

-Désolé mec mais je fais sauter ta couverture. Chris aime bien les petits pains au chocolats, annonce gravement Beck.

-What the f**k!? T'as même pas rapport avec tes pâtisseries mon bro! Crie Léo.

Charles s'explique.

-Alors Chris, C'EST QUI? crient les gars qui ne sont pas au courant.

-Euh?...

-C'est qui qui? Demande Piper qui nous surprend dans notre meeting de gars.

Je lui invente rapidement une histoire qu'elle semble croire et je lui demande ce qu,elle fait au studio à cette heure.

-J'ai oublié mon sac dans le studio J après avoir remplacée Anna pour le cours de ballet et je suis venu le chercher. Mais j'ai vu de la lumière dans le studio. Mais faut que j'vous laisse...Siléna m'attend! Bonne soirée les Boys!

Nous lui disons au revoir et après s'être assurée qu'elle soit bien partie, nous nous retournons vers Chris pour avoir la fin de l'histoire.

-Ben... um... Je PENSE, je suis pas sûr mais je crois que j'aime Clarisse.

-Bon enfin! Dit Jason, heureux qu'on soit tous au courant.

Des félicitations fusent de toutes parts et on retourne chacun à la maison. Avant de me coucher, j'ouvre mon agenda. Demain, au programme, histoire, sciences et un après-midi d'ADLS et une répétition de deux heures pour la chorégraphie des régionnales.

 **Coucou!**

 **Je suis extrêmement désolée pour le long retard! les examens de fin d'année et le début de vacances sont arrivés rapidement et je n'ai pas trouvé le temps pour poster l'épisode.**

 **Pour répondre à ta question Jenifael02, j'appelle mes chapitres «épisode» parce que je trouve que c'est différent et on pourrait dire que c'est comme une émission de télé pour ados-jeunes adultes.**

 **Bref à plus pour l'épisode 5!**

 **Oceane Jackson** **:)**


	6. Épisode 5- Un accident ou pas?

_Épisode 5- Un Accident... Ou Pas?_

 **PDV Piper**

Je sors du studio et je vais rejoindre ma sœur dans le taxi qui nous remmené à la maison. Je suis intriguée par l'attitude des gars il y a quelques minutes et vu que Siléna et moi sommes associées pour toutes les intrigues de la troupe, je lui raconte ce qui c'est passé pendant que le taxi entre dans notre quartier.

-Je savais qu'Chris aime quelqu'un mais qui? S'interroge-t-elle.

-J'espère que c'est Clarisse, t'as vu comment elle le regarde?

-Ouais, je sais. On doit faire quelque chose, sinon ces deux-là vont sortir ensemble quand Annabeth et Drew seront amies, dit dramatiquement ma sœur.

-J'aime ta comparaison mais viens parce que maman va se demander pourquoi on met autant de temps à sortir du taxi, dis-je en payant le montant dû au chauffeur.

Nous sortons de l'auto et entrons dans la maison.

 **Lendemain PDV Jason 13h 30**

J'entre dans le studio de danse de où nous pratiquons le projet. Je salue les autres et vais rejoindre Piper et Léo.

-Salut guys! Dis-je joyeusement.

-Salut Jas'! Me répond Léo sans tourner la tête, trop occupé à observer l'activité qui règne dans le studio.

Annabeth éteint la musique qui jouait précédemment.

-Franchement! Persée Ulysse Jackson! s'écrie-t-elle. On ne peut pas faire ça!

-On ne peut pas faire quoi? Demande Clarisse, pour les faire sortir de leur bulle (on se pense tous seuls mais les autres sont là)

-Quelque chose, répond précipitamment la co-capitaine.

Je trouve cela particulièrement louche venant d'elle mais elle continue.

-Mais bref, aujourd'hui, comme on va danser tout l'après-midi, l'école nous laisse aller à Olympus. La répétition de ce soir sera annulée sauf pour nos chers chorégraphes.

Apollon entre et nous présente Mr. Brunner qui sera notre accompagnateur obligatoire vu que nous sortons du terrain de l'école. La troupe se dirige à la marche vers le studio et je discute avec Piper et Léo du dernier film qui est sorti au cinéma et que nous voulons tous voir malgré que c'est un film d'horreur pour Piper qui n'apprécie pas d'habitude.

On entre dans l'école de danse et on place les choses pour répéter dans le studio A. Mr. Brunner nous dit de l'appeler Chiron et de l'avertir s'il y a quelque chose. Puis il part vers le bureau d'Aphrodite.

La répétition commence et on s'échauffe sur Timber (en nightcore) pour bien sûr travailler notre cardio. On révise des vielles chorégraphies plus anciennes comme …

Puis on fait une pause pour ensuite s'assurer que la chorégraphie des régionales, …, est parfaite. Annabeth voit de minuscules défauts et se qui nous oblige à la refaire encore deux fois et quand elle est enfin satisfaite, il me reste tout juste assez d'énergie pour aller flâner à Central Park. C'est une bonne idée ça! Je vais demander à Piper et Léo s'ils veulent aller se promener vu que nous n'avons plus de pratique.

 **PDV Piper 15h 33**

Je me promène avec Jason et Léo, proche du lac, en rigolant de la date totalement ratée de Léo avec Calypso. Le «Bad Boy Suprême» a accepté d'aller voir un film avec car il ne pouvait pas refuser une sortie avec une jolie fille. Notre Léo reste Léo qui a peur de s'engager. Mais c'est la vie!

Nous arrivons à l'entrée du zoo et le téléphone de Léo sonne, il répond, discute pendant environ une minute et raccroche.

-Ben... Tchao les mens! Je dois aller rejoindre ma mère au garage. On se voit lundi à l'école!

Il part rapidement et je me retrouve seule avec Jason. Habituellement, ça me dérange pas mais aujourd`hui, je sens un silence s'installer et me mettre légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Veux-tu aller visiter le zoo? Me demande-t-il.

-Ok...

Je suis perdue... Pourquoi ça sonne comme une date au lieu d'une sortie entre amis?

 **15h 51 Toujours dans le point de vue de Piper**

 _(NDA: Je ne suis jamais allée au zoo de Central Park donc je l'ai disons imaginé)_

Nous nous promenons dans la serre où nous pouvons observer les insectes dans leurs habitats naturels, Jason est devant moi, sauf que je vois un magnifique papillon que je décide de suivre. Mais sans le vouloir, mon pied s'accroche dans une racine et j'essaie de me rattraper pour ne pas tomber sur la chose la plus solide autour de moi alias Jason. Nous tombons par terre, moi par-dessus lui. Nos visages sont tellement proches que je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur ma nuque quand tout à coup, je sens quelque chose se poser délicatement sur mes lèvres. Oh. Mes. Dieux. Jason est en train de m'embrasser. Ce qui me reste de cerveau se décompose et toute résistance m'abandonne. Brusquement, le blondinet se détache de moi (à mon plus grand regret), comme s'il se réveillait. Il m'aide à me relever et on repart vers la sortie du parc en faisant comme si rien n'était malgré le malaise entre nous.

-Bon... ben.. À lundi Pip's! Me salut Jason en me laissant à l'entré de la station de métro.

-Bonne soirée, lui répondis-je.

Je passe les barrières et attends sur le quai que le métro arrive. Pour passer le temps, j'allume mon cellulaire et je mets l'aléatoire de ma musique. Je descends à mon arrêt et marche jusque chez moi.

J'ouvre la porte d'entrée et je salue mes parents qui discutent dans la cuisine. Je monte voir Siléna dans sa chambre à l'étage.

-Piper! Me dit-elle joyeusement quand elle me voit entrer.

Sa joie fait rapidement place à l'inquiétude, elle m'observe et me fait son rapport:

-Un, tu as des feuilles dans les cheveux. Deux, tu écoutes du One Direction sans vouloir désespérément changer de morceau et trois, tu n'as même pas été déposer ton sac dans ta chambre. Qu'est qui ce passe? C'est à propos de Jason?

Pendant son monologue, je me suis assise sur l'immense lit de ma sœur et quand elle arrête de parler, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots et de lui raconter ma sortie au zoo avec celui que j'aime depuis presque trois ans.

Durant la soirée, Siléna joue son rôle de sœur et de meilleure amie. Elle me console, me force à manger, et nous installe pour un vendredi soir entre sœurettes. Au programme, films de filles, vernis à ongles et potinage à l'aide des réseaux sociaux.

 **Un peu plus tôt dans le PDV Jason à 16h 30**

Je suis rentré chez moi et je me suis assis sur le divan. Put**n qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de l'embrasser!? Je ne me comprends plus moi-même. Ça doit faire longtemps que je suis immobile car ma belle-mère entre et me demande ce que je fixe.

-J'étais dans le lune mais je monte, dis-je rudement. (Ben quoi! J'aime pas vraiment ma belle-mère)

Je cours dans les escaliers et je vais dans ma chambre. Je barre la porte et je me jettes sur mon lit et choisi le numéro de Percy dans mes contacts.

-Allô Jaz! Ça va?

-Salut! Ça va pas super, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Tu as encore fais chier Thalia?

-Non loin de là!

-Quoi de bord?

-Piper et moi on est allé au zoo pis Pip's est tombée sur moi et la minute d'après, je l'embrassais.

-Et?

-Au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué... C'est ma meilleure amie BORDEL! Pis après j'ai fait le con, j'ai fait comme si rien n'était arrivé. Ça créé un gros malaise Pis le pire dans tout ça...

-JASON!

-Quoi... dis-je après m'être calmé.

-Aimes-tu Piper? Demande-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Ben oui! C'est quoi cette question là?

-En amitié ou en amour?

-Euh...

Fin de l'épisode

 **Je crois que c'est l'update le plus rapide que j'ai jamais fait... Je crois que vous allez devoir attendre pour la suite car je n'ai plus d'avance dans mes épisodes. Je vous posterais quand la suite sera écrite.**

 **Quelques questions...**

 **Qu'est-ce que les capitaines ne peuvent pas faire selon Annabeth et qui ne doit pas être découvert?**

 **Que pensez vous du baser accidentel de Piper et Jason?**

 **En espérant vous revoir bientôt!**

 **Oceane Jackson**


	7. Épisode 6- Ouais, pas de problème!

_Coucou!_

 _Je voulais juste faire une petite note d'auteur pour vous dire merci pour les commentaires et les follow!_

 _Pour répondre à quelques questions..._

Oui Percy et Annabeth vont sortir ensemble mais malheureusement pour vous, c'est dans encore un bon petit bout!

Luke et Rachel NE FONT PAS partis de la troupe de danse, ils sont un couple très heureux et ils sont les amis d'Annabeth à l'école.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

 _Épisode 6-?_

 **PDV Thalia Samedi matin**

Hier soir, Jason n'est pas descendu pour venir souper. Héra avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement, mon père était encore en voyage d'affaires et moi je l'ai entendu gueuler à propos de Piper au téléphone sûrement avec Face de varech. Bref, le lendemain vu que c'est samedi je me lève vers 9h 30 et je vais déjeuner devant la télévision. Je fais le peu de devoirs que j'ai à faire et je vais rejoindre les filles au studio pour notre après-midi entre filles. Je vous rassure, je ne laisse pas Siléna et Piper me pouponner, je préfère discuter et danser avec Annie et Clarisse.

Je laisse un mot à Jason (qui est parti faire du skate avec Léo) pour lui dire que je devrais revenir pour souper. Je pars du luxueux appartement que mon père a acheté pour combler son absence et descends au premier étage de l'immeuble pour les personnes riches et snob. Je conduis ma moto jusqu'à l'Academy et j'entre après avoir stationné ma Harley Davidson. Je monte jusqu'au studio A et salue les filles en entrant. Je dépose mes choses et vais rejoindre Annabeth et Katie qui dansent sur Dark Horse. Le reste des filles viennent nous rejoindre en arrivant et il ne manque plus que Siléna et Piper. Hazel essaie de nous rassurer en nous disant qu'elles doivent avoir une bonne raison d'être en retard alors on continue notre entraînement. Une fois la danse terminée, on s'installe et discute de toutes sortes de choses.

-Les filles je suis trop stressée...je vais manger Grover demain soir, annonce Juniper.

-T'inquiète pas Ju! La famille de Grover t'adore et tu es au courant c'est juste que t'as vu trop de films, la rassure Lou.

La porte du studio s'ouvre sur les filles d'Aphrodite.

 **PDV Piper un peu plus tôt à la maison des Beauregard-McLean**

-PIPER ISABELLE MCLEAN! Lève ton f***ing derrière!

Siléna me crie après et m'enlève ma douillette. Je résiste à l'envie de l'envoyer impoliment déféquer.

-C'est pas compliqué faut juste que tu te lèves on a une pratique aujourd'hui!

-Mais enfin! Tu veux me faire mourir de honte! Et si je recroise Jason? Ça va être hyper-gênant! Ai-je gémit.

-Hey Miss Je-stresse-à-rien! Tu te rappelles que c'est une girl practice et à ce que je sais Jason est pas une fille alors on devrait pas le voir aujourd'hui, me fait remarquer l'hystérique qui me sert de sœur.

Siléna regarde l'heure et on réalise qu'on est en retard à cause de ma crise de princesse. On se dépêche à enfiler le premier kit de danse qui tombe sous nos mains et on quitte la maison en panique totale.

On se dépêche d'entrer dans les locaux de l'Academy, je pousse les portes du studio, on entre et toutes les filles ont le regard rivé sur nous.

-Quoi!? J'ai quelque chose dans le front peut-être? Dis-je un tout mini peu énervée.

-Piper!? S'exclame ma sœur. Excuser-la elle s'est levée du pied gauche ce matin, dit-elle en s'adressant aux autres filles. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a manquées?

-Je te signale que tu m'as tirée de force hors de mon lit donc oui je suis susceptible.

-Pas grand-chose, dit Katie. Juste Juniper qui panique pour rien.

-Mais juste comme ça... pourquoi Piper ne voulait pas se lever quand elle est la première à vouloir venir ici d'habitude? Nous interroge Reyna.

Pourquoi la vie s'acharne sur moi? Je vais être obligée de raconter ma fin d'après-midi et de voir tout leurs regards rempli de compassion. Mais Thalia sait peut-être des choses sur la réaction de Jason.

-Elle avait oublié que nous allions être entre filles, explique Mlle Beauregard.

-Alors Piper ne veut pas voir un garçon ? Déduit une Annabeth amusée.

-Ça sûrement rapport avec mon frère qui parle, non désolé, qui gueule au téléphone «C'est ma meilleure amie BORDEL! Pis après j'ai fait le con, j'ai fait comme si rien n'était arrivé.» Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es la meilleure amie de Jason, donc qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Demande Thalia d'un air trop sérieux qui ne colle pas à sa personnalité.

-Oui je suis la meilleure amie de Jason mais t'es sûre d'avoir rien entendu d'autre?

-Sûre et certaine, m'assure la sœur de mon crush.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé? Tout allait bien quand vous êtes partis d'ici...dit Lou qui ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire.

Je répète encore une fois mon après-midi catastrophique.

-Attends…t'aime Jason ? dit Thalia, pas sûre d'avoir compris.

-Um…ouais, confirmais-je, particulièrement gênée que toutes les filles de la troupe sachent qui j'aime.

-On pourrait vous faire faire un duo romantique…dit Annabeth avec un petit sourire qui ne dit rien de bon.

-C'est une trop bonne idée ! Renchérit ma sœur.

Mais un coup de génie me frappe et je m'oppose.

-Non ! Les filles, je vais m'arranger avec Jason mais le duo sera le plan B si j'y arrive pas d'accord ?

-Comme tu veux Piper ! Mais on a quand même besoin d'un duo mixte et franchement Percy et moi on peut pas tous les faires…annonce doucement Annabeth.

-Ben… C'est quoi le style de danse ? On pourrait t'aider à faire un choix pour les danseurs, deamnde Hazel.

-C'est supposé être du hip-hop…

-Bon. Dans les gars, il y a Nico, Frank, Jason, Beck, Léo, Connor, Travis et Chris qui peuvent en faire et Thalia, Silé, Reyna, Clary dans les filles, énumère la plus jeune du groupe.

-Moi je propose Chris et Clarisse, dit ma sœur en me jetant un regard qui signifie « mise en place de la première étape de la mise en couple de Clary et Chris. »

-Mouais… je peux le faire, répond la principale intéressée.

-Merci Clary ! Tu sais pas à point tu me sauves la vie ! s'écrie Annabeth avec joie.

La fin d'après-midi se termine sans encombre et on travailles sur des nouvelles chorégraphies qui serviront peut-être jamais mais que nous adorons créer ensemble.

PDV Jason Lundi après-midi à l'école

 _Respire Jason, respire… Ça va bien aller !_

Je m'avance vers la case de Piper pour lui parler sur le conseil de Percy.

-Salut Pip's ! Ça va ? lui demandais-je nerveusement.

-Ça va, toi ? me répond-t-elle en rangeant son cartable de maths.

-Correct… um… je me demandais si ça te dirait d'aller prendre un café avec moi après l'école ?

Elle se tourne vers moi d'un air surpris.

-Ok ! Ouais, pas de problème ! On se rejoint où ?

 _Fudge ! J'avais pas pensé à ça ! Vite un endroit !?_

-À côté du pin en avant de l'école ?

-Ça me va ! À plus ! dit ma meilleure amie en partant vers les locaux de sciences.

Je me dépêche à aller voir Percy pour lui raconter comment ça s'est passé.

-Au café, commence par briser la glace, parle-lui de la dernière chorée, je sais pas moi mais sois détendu. Plus tard, tu vas pouvoir aborder le sujet de l'accident au zoo, ok ?

-Ouais…

-Bro j'me sens comme une fille en ce moment, c'est vraiment weird ! dit mon cousin avec un air découragé.

La cloche sonne et on retourne en classe.

 **Voilà pour le 6ieme épisode! Si vous avez des propositions pour moi, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part! Ça peut toujours aider!**

 **À+**

 **Oceane Jackson**


	8. Épisode 7-Ça se complique un peu

Épisode 7-Ça se complique un peu...

 **PDV Reyna** _15h 20, en avant de Goode_

J'ai donné rendez-vous à Annabeth en avant de l'école pour aller se promener et travailler sur une chorégraphie pour les nationales mais surtout pour enquêter sur le (on peut pas faire ça d'hier). C'est un secret des capitaines que je vais découvrir. Je suis un peu en avance et en observant les alentours, j'aperçois Jason qui a l'air nerveux et Piper qui arrive en face de lui et le salue. Je dois avouer que c'est difficile de voir mon ex fréquenter une autre fille surtout que c'est une de mes bonnes amies. Mais en même temps, on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Malgré tout, ils vont faire une très beau couple, fort aussi.

-Hey Reyna! crit une blonde en arrivant à mes côtés. Qu'est-ce que tu observe comme ça?

Je lui pointe les deux danseurs de la troupe du menton et elle me regarde avec un regard inquisiteur.

-C'est pas un soupçon de jalousie que je vois là?

-Non c'est juste que… c'est long oublier un gars, de toute façon j'ai dit à Pip's que ça me dérangeait pas…

-Pauvre p'tite chouette…

Un silence s'installe doucement et nous observons la brunette et le blond partir dans la voiture de ce dernier, me laissant sur ma liste de choses à demander à Annabeth.

-Bon, on va où pour travailler? demandais-je, question de revenir aux priorités.

-On pourrait aller dans un petit café à 10 minutes de marche… C'est proche de chez toi en plus! me propose ma capitaine de danse.

-Parfait!

 **PDV Piper** _Café Le Petit Bistrot, 15h45_

C'était horrible le malaise dans l'auto, personne parlait et la radio parlait encore des évènements prévus pour Thanksgiving dans presque 2 semaines.

En arrivant dans le café, Jason a semblé se détendre et nous avons commandé. Un moka au chocolat blanc glacé pour lui et un frappuccino aux S'mores pour moi. Comme d'habitude, il s'est assuré de me distraire pour payer ma boisson, ce que je trouve vraiment mignon.

J'ai choisi une table dans le fond du café et je me suis assise en face de la porte, prête à partir si je me sentais mal. Jason me parle d'un peu tout, de la dernière engueulade de Thalia et leur belle-mère à la série-télé qu'il veut regarder avec moi, Supergirl. À ces mots, mon coeur s'emballe, je m'imagine déjà dans ses bras, me cachant dans les moments plus violents et terrifiants.

 **PDV Annabeth** _Café Le Petit Bistro, 16h_

Depuis quelques minutes, nous essayons de trouver une idée pour une nouvelle chorégraphie mais aucune ne nous attire vraiment.

-On pourrait faire quelque chose qui a une histoire ou un message à transmettre, un peu comme ils font dans les ballets, propose la soeur d'Hylla en passant devant la vitrine du café.

-Une histoire comme…? demandais-je en ouvrant la porte.

Reyna commence à m'expliquer l'histoire d'une princesse qui se sauve pour aller à une fête et qui finit par tomber en amour, une très bonne idée même si j'ai l'impression de que je vais encore jouer la princesse, mais elle arrête brusquement de parler comme si elle était sous le choc.

Je la contourne et je suis son regard. Jason. Piper. En conversation sérieuse. Sûrement à propos du fameux baiser. Si le blondinet voit son ex, c'est fichu, il va remettre en question se sentiments pour Piper et Reyna ne sera jamais capable de tourner la page. Pour toutes ces bonnes raisons, je tire la chorégraphe par le bras et je lui propose d'aller créer l'histoire de la princesse au studio. Elle accepte et nous changeons de direction.

 **PDV Piper** _Café Le Petit Bistrot, 16h_

Un serveur échappe une assiette et je sors de mon état second, mon regard dévie et je vois Annabeth et Reyna entrer. Je panique, et si elle voulait reprendre avec Jason? Je serais détruite… Je continue de discuter avec mon meilleur ami, ne voulant pas qu'il se retourne et qu'il voit son ex. La capitaine traîne la brunette à l'extérieur et je me permet de souffler un peu mais le répit est de courte durée.

-Piper… Um.. Je voulais te parler de ce qui c'est passé vendredi, commence doucement Jason. Je sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a poussé à t'embrassé au zoo mais la seule chose que je suis sûr c'est que c'était agréable et ça m'a poussé…

non en fait c'est Percy qui m'a poussé, mais bon...à réfléchir à la nature de mes sentiments pour toi… Avec tout ça, je voudrais savoir ce que toi tu ressens…

-Jason, ça fait deux ans ou presque que je garde mes sentiments pour moi, peur de détruire notre amitié… Que tu me dise ça aujourd'hui me soulage énormément.

Je lui ai dit la vérité et il n'est pas parti, mes sentiments ont des chances d'être réciproques! Sauf que mon téléphone vibre et une notification apparaît, {Étude Histoire} Je crois que le moment avec Jason est fini...

-Je suis désolée de devoir te laisser mais j'ai un contrôle en histoire demain et je pense que si je vais pas étudier, je vais encore couler et ça me serait fatal! Dis-je, je dois aussi faire éclater ma joie et parler à Sil, naturellement.

-Pas de problème! Essais de rester concentrée...

-Bon ben… On se voit demain? Dis-je, impatiente de tout raconter à ma sœur.

Il s'approche pour m'embrasser sur la joue mais j'ai la brillante idée de me tourner un peu, ses lèvres touchant le coin de ma bouche. Les papillons s'envolent dans mon ventre et je souris.

Je sors du café, encore dans ma bulle de bonheur. Jason m'aime aussi! On va enfin pouvoir sortir ensemble, peut-être aller au bal de fin d'année ensemble! Je prends le métro encore une fois et j'arrive chez moi. Mes parents sont dans la cuisine et ils arrêtent leur conversation en me demandant si tout va bien. Je mens que tout va bien mais une fois dans les escaliers, j'entends ma mère expliquer à mon père qu'il va bientôt rencontrer un garçon. Je soupire et me dépêche d'entrer dans la chambre de ma sœur sachant très bien qu'à cette heure, elle termine ses devoirs.

-PIPER! Crie-elle, désespérée que je ne frappe jamais avant d'entrer.

-JASON M'AIME! TU PEUX PAS SAVOIR À QUEL POINT JE SUIS HEUREUSE!

-Moi je le serais si tu arrêtais de crier… Mais raconte-moi tout! S'exclame Siléna.

Je lui décris la dernière heure et nous descendons souper avec nos parents qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de poser pleins de questions puisque je n'étais pas très subtile…

 **PDV Annabeth** _Olympus Academy, Studio A, 16h45_

Ça fait une demie-heure que Reyna et moi travaillons sur cette chorégraphie en ajoutant des mouvements avec des voiles pour les filles et nous allons arrêter car un cours de jazz pour les 7-8 ans va bientôt commencer et Katie va arriver pour préparer sa classe.

-Anna? dit Reyna en se tournant vers moi.

-Oui?

-C'est quoi que vous pouvez pas faire? demande-t-elle en faisant référence à ma petite argumentation avec Percy d'hier après-midi.

-C'est rien d'important, t'inquiète pas, c'est une question d'organisation entre lui et moi, mentis-je en rangeant les deux voiles que nous avons utilisé.

-Ah ouin…Rien d'important, je vois ça…Ton niveau de stress me dit le contraire lui.

Silence… Pourquoi il fallait qu'Hylla lui apprenne à lire les réactions du corps humain? Reyna va me tuer à force de réussir à me percer. J'abdique et je lui raconte tout.

-Pour résumer, ma mère m'a invité à aller la visiter en France dans 3 semaines.(NDA: Dans cette fanfic, Athéna et Annabeth se voient quelques fois par année et elles ont une bonne relation, Athéna ayant elle aussi été danseuse avant de devenir architecte.)

-Mais c'est les régionales, dit-elle, comprenant que je risque de ne pas danser pour cette compétition, mettant en danger notre place aux nationales car les équipes doivent toujours être complètes. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vraiment être remplacée...

-Je sais, Percy me proposait de faire monter une fille de la troupe B et que tu sois capitaine pendant les semaines où je suis absente…

-Ça fonctionnera pas.

-J'en suis consciente, c'est pour ça que j'ai expliqué la situation à ma mère et elle m'a dit qu'elle essayerait de faire jouer ses relations pour vous puissiez participer même si je vais la voir.

-J'espère que ça va fonctionner parce que sinon on peut dire au revoir à notre chance d'aller battre la Kronos Academy aux nationales! dit la brune, réaliste comme à son habitude.

-Moi aussi… Faut que j'y aille; on se voit demain?

-Oui à demain Anna!

 **PDV Clarisse** s _Salon des Héros, Olympus Academy, 19h_

-Les filles! Je viens de recevoir un texto de Jason! Dit Thalia sous le choc.

Ça fait un moment qu'on est là, à parler d'un peu de tout, à s'entraider pour les devoirs mais la déclaration de Thalia est surprenante, les Grace ne font que s'insulter par texto. C'est très divertissant à lire, majoritairement vulgaire du côté de Thalia et Jason se défend comme il peut.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demande Lou curieuse de savoir comment c'est passé la date pas date de Jason et Piper.

-Ils vont se dater! Oh My Gods! Piper va être ma belle-sœur!

Elle a les yeux qui brillent et murmure que le premier souper de famille va être très divertissant.

Une autre couple de plus à tolérer les petits surnoms et les câlinnages. Je ne suis pas jalouse c'est juste que… Ok bon je suis peut-être un mini peu jalouse mais juste parce que je vais être la seule avec Reyna à être célibataire dans le groupe à l'école et je trouve ça chiant. Je n'en parlerai pas à personne, sinon tout fini par se savoir et Siléna va essayer de me mettre en couple avec quelqu'un donc c'est NON!

-Vous pensez que c'est qui les prochains à se mettre ensemble? Demande Juniper, me sortant de mes pensées.

-J'aimerais ça que ce soit Percy et Annabeth, ils iraient tellement bien ensemble! Dit Lou, même si elle sait que ça va arriver dans milles ans, parce qu'ils repoussent leurs sentiments depuis toujours les têtes de mules.

-Celui que j'ai le plus hâte de voir en couple c'est Chris, il doit absolument rencontrer une bonne fille qui va lui faire oublier la pétasse qui lui a brisé le cœur, dit Katie pleine de ressentiments envers la dite pétasse.

Chris… Plus timide que d'autres mais fort pas du genre macho, il a un physique loin d'être déplaisant. Peut-être pourrait-il être celui que… Non, je suis une fille indépendante, je n'ai pas besoin d'un gars! Malgré tout, je sens mes joues brûler, je salue les filles rapidement, elles ont sûrement remarqué mon malaise, et je descend appeler un taxi pour retourner chez moi, j'ai besoin de me défouler et mon punching-ball sera parfait pour ça!

 ** _À suivre_**

* * *

 **Clarisse qui a peut-être des sentiments pour Chris, Jason et Piper vont se dater, Reyna qui doit tourner la page et Annabeth qui va peut-être manquer les régionales… Tout va bien pour nos héros n'est-ce pas?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Merci à Herminny2006! Ta review m'a aider à faire mon plan et me mettre un coup de pied dans le derrière! XD**

 **À la prochaine pour un prochain épisode des Héros de Olympus!**

 **Oceane Jackson**


End file.
